Stability
by The Chronicler's Forge
Summary: Magic is not a clear and cut science. And it's not very well understood. People just learn the spells and think that's it. Magic's potential is boundless, so much so that it can create a rift through to another universe just to keep the stability of them and when you tamper with it bad things are going to happen. Ponyfication for instance. HiE. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes this is going to be my first ever story despite already spending a year on this site, shyness I guess. Anyway this is a Human in Equestria so just, you know, go away if this isn't your stuff. I will be awaiting everybody's criticism of my work that I slaved over for hours just so I can bring you guys joy from reading and- Just Kidding! Though I will be awaiting_ constructive _criticism so that I can be a better author overall. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh to own that which I cannot obtain would make me feel so grand. In other words I own no characters from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic all rights go to Hasbro studios, all I own are the OC's and the plot. **

* * *

_...'s_POV

_Laughing...joy..happiness... so many wonderful feelings. He could hear his old friends beckoning him forward, arms open, smiles on their faces, his mother and father looking at him proudly as he stepped up to the podium and began his speech. He was in the middle of his thanks and praise for the help he received through his life..._

_Fire. Fire everywhere. He could hear the screams now, the smell of burning flesh flooding his nostrils as he watched friends and family alike burning. Their screams in particular call out to him, begging him for help he could not give. Everything was slowly unravelling before his eyes. Lives, carefully built up from their youngest stages, were being ended, snuffed out like a light. In morbid fascination he ran through the different halls, seeing people in many rooms clawing at the window on the door, their eyes melting and their faces burning. As he ran he heard the fire alarm a steady BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP * "GAAAHHH!" he shoots up, his light green eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying in his sleep. Steadying his breathing he looked over at alarm, quickly registering the time, 8:00am, before shutting it off and looking over at his mirror, slowly getting up whilst turning on the light and going over to it. What he saw was a weary 17 year old face staring back. He had experienced this nightmare before and he always woke up with a headache, his eyes felling like they had run themselves dry and his throat extremely sore from all the crying he had done whilst sleeping. His normally organised-messy brown hair was all over the place and there was an unhealthy flush to his slightly freckled cheeks. As per his routine for waking up like this he slowly made his way to his bathroom to have a shower and freshen up.

After brushing his teeth and changing into proper clothes, which consisted of a simple white t-shirt, jeans and some red and white baseball sneakers, he made his way down the stairs to breakfast where an elderly face greeted him from the stove and the table, one cooking eggs and bacon, the other reading a newspaper bought from the local garage. 'Mysterious Mirage', they have the weirdest headlines sometimes, ranging from 'The Spreading' which was about a silly jam mix up, and 'Crazy Al' which was, coincidently, not about a guy called Al, but rather a chipmunk owner who thought his chipmunks could sing, crazy still fit the title though as his 'singing chipmunks' weren't even chipmunks, just oddly shaped pieces of wood that had fur glued on to them. Weird.

Shaking his head he trudged to the table and sat down. "Mornin' son" a gruff voice spoke from behind the newspaper "That old dream again?" the newspaper lowered to reveal a gruff looking white haired elderly man dressed in a black and red chequered shirt and suspenders for his blue denim jeans, the image of a lumberjack for that was what he was. At least he used to be, after getting into his old years he had to retire but he still had enough money to keep them selves going just fine, not to mention they lived on a farm.

"Yeah Grandpa, I'm fine though, gotten used to it..." the truth was he hadn't, he had been to many therapists and none of them fully understood what he saw in his nightmare, his friends and family, being burned like that. It shook him. Hard. Almost as hard as the death of his-

"Daniel? Are you sure you're okay?" his Grandma was always there for him though, always with a smile, a warm meal and a loving home. They weren't really his Grandparents, they had gone the same way his parents did. In the fire. But he didn't want too think about it. That memory has so much pain accompanying it.

"Yeah Grandma just fine" the farm they lived on was a little out of the ways but was a quaint little place, surrounded by fields of bright green grass and yellow wheat fields with fields of corn husks right beside them.

You know...the more Daniel thought about it the more he liked this place as opposed to the hustle and bustle of the city. Their little bungalow was fenced off from the rest of the farm, a big ol' red barn, as his grandpa called it, stood proudly next to them and the various fields. In 'the big ol' barn' was where most of the ploughs and various other farm vehicles were kept, honestly he didn't know much about farming. All Daniel usually did was the odd handyman job. Fixing leaks or any holes in the fences or, and he fancied himself quite good at this, fixing the vehicles, that was always his favourite thing to do.

Needless to say, he always took pride in the his work and was always tinkering with a new gadget he created or planning out something to help on the farm, be it a pulley system for bundles of hay or a better motor for the combine, he was always fixing, tinkering and just mechanic-ing. You could always find little bits and bobs and nuts and bolts in his room up in the attic. Little machines were everywhere up there, his bed was even a little bit metal from it being quite old, though he found it funny that he didn't get a new one because he couldn't read instructions for squat. Not that he'd ever tell anyone though.

Another thing no one would ever know about besides his Grandparents was him liking the show My Little Pony, in fact he was waiting for Season 4 right now. He isn't embarrassed he likes the show, no it's his reason for liking the show. When his parents died he became increasingly depressed, and while he wasn't anti-social, he hadn't liked interacting with others either.

My Little Pony had brought him out of that depression. It's cheerfulness and it being centred friendship gave him the push to see what friendship was like. And he had to say, it really was good, although not when your friends eat your last slice of pizza, he still never really forgave Shaun for that.

The reason why he doesn't want others to know was because he didn't want the pity they would undoubtedly give him when they asks why he likes a 'girls show' and he most likely tells them.

He could lie but what would he say 'Oh I just like it' isn't a real answer, plus that would make others think he likes all shows like that which is not the case. It makes him shudder to think that another might think he likes shows like * shudder** * **_Barbie_. Ugh, he didn't even want to think about that.

Finishing breakfast, scrambled egg and toast, he noticed it was unusually dark outside, probably the reason he woke up after 7:30 his usual waking up time, he only has the alarm set so that he doesn't sleep in any later. Looking outside he noticed that there were dark thunder clouds in the sky, actually a common enough occurrence.

You see, this farm is so successful because of the monthly thunderstorms, which bring rain to the farm. Though with rain the thunderstorms also bring lightning which can be extremely bad for everything on the farm. That is why he has lightning rods set up. The lightning rods keep the lightning from damaging anything on the farm. They're set up in trios on four points around the farm for the best uh...drawing range? The lightning rods are 7 metres high and 4 and a half metres apart. Every month when this it's near this time he goes around checking that all the rods are in tip top condition though it seems to have come early this year... No biggie he'll just check them now.

"Hey Grandma? I'm a going to go check up on the lightning rods. The storm looks ready to hit and I want to be prepared." Picking up his jacket and going to the door he heard a yell back "All right but be quick about it because you're right that there storm looks like it will hit any second." Noting this, he opened the door and went outside.

* * *

'Lucky it isn't raining or I'd be soaked by now' His thoughts were accurate considering he had just finished checking up on the third lightning rod and was half of the just about to come up on the next one. He was pretty tired from making his way to and from all the lightning rods. The wind was starting to pick up a bit and he knew he'd have to hurry. He really didn't want to be near one of these when the lightning came, though he knew he'd be safe because of the lightning rods he didn't want to be near one because it'd be pretty freaky to see lightning shooting out of the sky right in front of you. Besides he didn't know if it would harm him or not, it might you never know.

What lay before him was disheartening because he really wanted to go back inside. Two of the three lightning rods were on their side and the land around the third looked ready to give way, He'd have to move them. Being copper and hollow means that they were light enough but the were still 7 metres long, it'd take some time for him to carry all of them to another good spot. Good thing he had back up spots so he knew where to put them. Sighing he picked one up, straining his muscled to do so. The other spot was another 20 metres away. Once again he'd have to hurry.

"Grah!" Plunging the last one into the earth he wiped the sweat off his brow, though he could do nothing for the rain for by now it was raining quite heavily and he was getting a little worried. He still had to connect the wires to the ground rods. In a normal lightning protection system each lightning rod would have it's own wire and ground rod but his system had the wires connecting all the lightning rods in a triangular outline to a big ground rod which he had set up as a back up. The wiring was, in total, 20 metres long.

Finally done he stood up and stretched. "Finally now I can-" CRACK. His world was temporarily blinded by a white flash. "HOLY SHIT" he screamed as realized what it was. Words couldn't describe how terrified he was right then. CRACK CRACK was heard as two more lightning strikes hit. More screaming. He was standing in the middle of the triangle of lightning rods and if he could wasn't temporarily blind he'd see electricity running between the lightning rods, which should not be happening.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK. More cracks. He was terrified and the added effect of not being able to see caused him not to be able to wonder why he was still alive.

Slowly his vision was coming back to him. What he saw frightened him a great deal. The wind was roaring and the rain coming down in sheets while he stood in the middle of three giant poles of copper that had electrict- no _lightning_ running between him, trapping him in side a triangle of lightning.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh Gooood" He whimpered. He could feel something happening. Some energy that were starting something BIG. The ground was rumbling and he could see _cracking in the air!_

He was completely freaked out by now. 'So scared' he thought 'That I might just pass out-' And when one of the cracks, well, cracked off he did and was unable to see himself be pulled through the crack in the universe.

* * *

You see, these 'cracks' were caused by leftover magic being supercharged by the lightning. Yes you heard right _Magic._ A long time ago when the world was just starting, there was an abundance of magic. Life lived in harmony with it and the dominant species there, a species called Duopodes, roughly translating to Two-legged, could manipulate it to their will. They were a relatively peaceful species but they were intelligent and as always one of them went bad, as in very bad, _Evil._ He could manipulate the magic better than the rest and saw it fit for him to rule over them. His plan was foolproof and no one could stop him, but for some reason his plan failed. And backfired. The device he created to focus all magic to do his bidding imploded and took all magic with it and destroyed most of the earth needing it to take time to reform causing all knowledge of magic to be lost, but not all Magic. There were little remnants of magic everywhere. Sometimes people discovered them, but they could not use the power of it. Most of the magic was not discovered though and what Daniel had found was on of the biggest, most powerful magic deposits there was left on the Earth and, super charged with one of the most powerful forces on the Earth, a bolt of lightning.

This magic, combined with the power of a lightning bolt had brought upon a force the world had not seen since long ago and was not prepared for, thus causing a tear in the universe to a where magic existed to try and stabilize, only magic and beings of magic in the immediate area would be caught being sucked through the rift but that would make Daniel a being of magic wouldn't it? We must wait and see...

I must wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi um... well sorry for th****e abruptness of this chapter but I thought that it would be a good stopping point.**

* * *

First Person POV

Crack.

Cr-ACK.

CRACK.

_Shing._

"WAAAAAAHHH!" I found himself screaming before I even fully regained consciousness and opened my eyes, which was a fairly tough thing to do considering I was falling through the sky and the wind was buffeting me every which way.

When I did open my eyes they widened in horror. It wasn't the fact hat I was falling through the sky however. No, it was the fact that I _could not see the ground!_

Fighting the urge to just lose consciousness I sent out a prayer to whomever might be listening, for whatever good it would do me. I figured I must of pissed someone off really bad for this to happen, I mean seriously. Getting sucked through a crack in the universe and falling to my death from a point so high up all I can see are the surrounding clouds is not a fun thing to do and- _'Hey! I can see the ground!'_

I waited a little longer to get a better view of my demise when I realised. _'Wait a minute. The ground isn't supposed to be blue and- Oh wait it's a lake.' _Now I knew there was no hope for me to survive. When I impacted the water if by some miracle I survived I would most likely be unconscious and I would then drown in the lake.

Watching the land grow ever closer gave me an eerie sense of calm. The calm washed over me and I contemplated my life so far. Up to the fire it had gone pretty good. I had a few pets, a bird, dog, and a fish that for some reason grew huge for a goldfish. We were well off and lived in luxury. I attended the best schools and succeeded in graduating at 17 with masters in engineering and physics. _'That's when it all 'crashed and burned' I suppose' _I thought dryly.

The water was close now about 30 metres... 25 metres... 15 metres... 10 metres. I stuck my hooves out and braced for impact.

_'Wait. Hooves?'_

**SPLASH.**

* * *

I groaned. Shit my head- no, my whole body felt like it had just impacted solid rock going 100 kilometres an hour!

_'I shouldn't be feeling pain. I shouldn't be alive to feel pain.'_ That fall from what was obviously an extreme height would kill anything, no question! And if I was to somehow survive -which I did- I fell into a _lake!_ I should have drowned.

Blinking heavily I saw, though bleary eyes, about nine different blobs of colour, three of which were smaller than the other six. The three were orange, light green and white. The other six were lavender, white, pale yellow, light blue, light orange and pink. Why are those colours so familiar?

My ears could pick up a muffled conversation going on between the six and the three. I could tell by how the three small blobs were a little apart from the other six.

Continuing in my attempts to see clearly I started to make out the general surroundings. I saw I was in some sort of hospitable and that the was an IV drip running into my arm. My head started to clear and I was ale to process things more clearly. The fact that I could hear and see was proof that I was alive, no matter how impossible it should be. I was also in a lot of pain but I presume they drugged me to where the pain could, just barely, be tolerated. I tried to raise my arm but found I hadn't the strength to even attempt it.

My eyesight was getting better and I could just about make out that they were talking about me and how the small shapes of colour found me. Apparently I was found on the side of the lake in a dangerous forest when they came across me but the small blobs wouldn't tell what they were doing but the voices sounded... Familiar. I was slowly regaining the strength the fall and being drugged took from me. Trying to lift my arm I found that it was easier than before, signifying my gathering strength.

I could here there voices clearly now but my eyelids had started to drop from the strain of keeping them open.

"We're glad you found him but please do so stop beating around the bush and tell us what you were doing in that dangerous place Sweetie Belle" Sweetie Belle!? And wait I do recognise that slightly sophisticated voice! "But what we cannot understand is why you were out there in the first place." A slightly sophisticated female voice spoke. A country voice spoke next."Yeah Apple Bloom" That one too! "Care to tell us why y'all were gallivantin' in tha Everfree Forest?"

My eyes shot open and I could see clearly. In front of me was a sight more improbable than me surviving the fall I endured, and seem to have recovered quickly from. A sight that made me gape at the sheer impossibility and start my eye twitching trying to get past how illogical it is and how SCIENCE had just gone and said "FUCK THE POLICE"

The machine beeped and released more drugs into my system to keep me asleep, no one noticed I had even woken up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys quick briefing to people who had been reading. Yes, I have changed the Title and Description. I thought it felt better this way and not as 'angsty' I don't really do too much angst and this lets me do what I wanted to do more. I also apologise for the shortness of the last chapter, I just thought that that would be a good stopping point. *Edit* Turns out the story got taken down -_- I put a bad word in the desc by mistake *sigh* silly Forge... Also tell me if this was too friendly because I think it was too friendly.**

* * *

**First Person POV**

I had three thoughts after waking up from a drug induced slumber for the second time, all of which happened consecutively in the span of about ten seconds flat: One was 'HOLY SHIT I AM ALIVE!' Two was 'Holy shit I must have been high as hell from whatever drug they put in me.' And finally the Third was 'Holy shit I'm a pony.'

Let me tell you what happened. I woke up in a bed to see a relatively normal looking library, and, naturally, I attempted to try pull the covers off me. I ended up pushing them off but all right a little odd but not something to worry about I'm just tired right? So I attempt to rub the weariness out. Raising my hand to my face I immediately notice something odd. Looking at my hand I notice I have no palm, no fingers and that it's not even an actual hand that I'm looking at. No I have a hoof. A hoof.

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHH" Of course I freaked out, though I could have done without the frantic attempts to get out of the bed, I'm pretty sure I bruised something when I tumbled onto the floor.

The pounding of feet -hooves I had had to remind myself- was heard from the stairs. A violet haired -maned- lavender pony with a pink and purple highlight and a horn poked her head in. "Are you okay sir?" Nope, not okay.

I voiced this, "Nope, not okay." I threw in a little extra, "I'm a pony."

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "Yeah... What else would you be?" By this point I had managed to pull the covers down on top of me so that my voice was severely muffled.

"I'm fa fooonan!"

"What?"

"I'M FA FOOONAN!"

"Hold on just let me get those covers off of you." With that a wavy purple aura surrounded the covers and threw them off me.

"Now what were you?" But I could only be silent in awe of what just happened.

"Hello?"

"What did you just do?" I quietly spoke out still trying to get my head around what she did.

"What do mean? That's just basic magic."

I frowned at her with my mouth slightly agape explanation(or lack there of) "Wha?... but... how I mean that shouldn't be... Science!"

She somehow understood me though. "Um well magic is, I use this loosely, a science it's practically a mixture of the three main sciences or at least I've found it easier to understand spells if I have a higher understanding of them since you're practically defying them or manipulating them to your will. Take levitation for example. Using levitation, what I used to take the covers off of you, you're basically able to move an object through space with no gravity or resistance. Potion making, I've found is similar to chemistry in the way which different ingredients react to other ingredients or other potions like say the element Potassium mixing with the compound H2O/Water the result being an explosion and this can be shown in potion making by say mixing an apple with a- Oh my!" She seemed to catch herself. "I'm rambling again! I haven't even introduced myself my name is Twilight Sparkle." She smiled welcoming at me.

After giving myself a moment to reorganise what little was left of my brain after that lecture I replied "Nah it's okay, I mean, I'm staying in your house and you don't even know... my... name..." Shit. I can't give my real name 'cause it would stick out like a sore thumb. Shit.

"So..." Oh dear.

"So?" Pleeease give me this.

"Your name?" Crap.

"My name!? Well that's easy my name is... uhhh it's..." Come on think! Think!

I quickly thought of important words to me like the storm, my hobbies, fire, wait...

In a rush I blurted out...

* * *

"Hi ponies I'd like you to meet Ignitus Flare" And so, here I am. Being introduced to a group of sentient ponies that, if I was a brony I'd probably be freaking out over, but I'm not, I just like the show, I don't belong here. I mentally sighed. _"Hey at least you look pretty cool" _That I do. My coat was a maroon colour and my mane and tail were a reddish brown with a musky light red highlight at the top and middle of my mane and tail respectively. My eyes were a metallic grey and I had light red hooves which was different to all the other ponies that I saw. They're hooves just looked like part of their body while my coat ended at my hooves and the colour changed, it looked like it was made of a harder material as well more like the various horse like animals back home than here. My favourite thing about this was the fact that I had fucking _wings. _I just could not wait to try them out but I wouldn't now. I had to introduce myself. And I can't tell them I'm human either. I didn't come from that Equestria Girl's world. The humans there looked weird but at least they had fingers... Damn I miss hem all ready.

"Howdy"

I looked over at them. Each had a different reaction to my presence, some expected, other not. Rainbow Dash looked indifferent and more than a little bored which I found somewhat offending but not really. Fluttershy was trying to hide behind her mane and when my eyes rested on her she let out a little squeak... Adorable. Applejack was looking at me with slight suspicion, probably sensing me hiding something. She was the Element of Honesty after all, better try to nip that in the bud. Pinkie Pie looked like she was about to burst with unrestrained excitement which, in itself, was an oddity. Twilight probably requested that she attempt to keep calm so as not to overwhelm me. Mental note to thank her for that later. Rarity was just staring at me and I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. It was actually _really_ unnerving and I wanted her to stop.

I cleared my throat and tried again "Um Hello?"

That seemed to break the dam for Pinkie Pie as she suddenly pounced on me slamming me to the ground while speaking 100 miles per hour. "Himyname'sPinkiePieyoumustbenewintwonsothatmeansIgettothrowyoua'WelcometoPonyville'partywhichmeansIgettointroduceyoutoeveryponyinPonyvilleohit'llbesomuchfunallmyfriendswillbesohappytohaveanewfriendI'msuretheywillIknowIam! Hey do you want to be my friend!?" she finished without a single breath from when she started. I would have been amazed if my head hadn't been spinning from the sudden impact to the ground and the sudden stream of words didn't help any.

"S-sure" I responded weakly trying to get up.

"YAY!" Only for my efforts to be in vain as I was slammed back down to the ground by a hug from the party crazy mare. Wonder if she even knew the meaning of 'personal boundaries'.

"Pinkie! That's quite enough! I'm sure the gentlecolt doesn't want to be befuddled any more than he all ready is"

I shakingly got to my hooves. "I'm- I'm fine, thank you." I smiled towards her gratefully.

Rarity smiled towards me as well, batting her eyelashes a little bit. She was still a little... stare-y but it wasn't so bad since she saved me from asphyxiation by hug.

"Pshh I don't know what the big deal is Twilight, this guy's just another pegasus, nothing special. And I've got work to do, besides, he's definitely nothing against me." She ended with her head raised and with a smug expression I didn't like.

Not. One. Bit.

I frowned. I'd dealt with arrogance before. I hated it. Bully's were usually a mix of hate, superiority and arrogance. I never got bullied personally but I had friends that had been. Now I knew Rainbow Dash wasn't a bully, nor did I think she had any hate but she definitely had superiority and arrogance and that means I was going to have to try and take her down a peg.

Or ten.

"Yes your work. I'm sure you have very important napping to do" I spoke it somewhat nonchalantly, hoping to trip her up. It worked.

She closed her eyes "Yes I do in fact have important napping to do- Hey!" her eyes shot open and she eyed me angrily. She stuck her muzzle in the air "I'm the manager of the Ponyville Weather Patrol! And I have very important... weather stuff to do.

I rolled my eyes "Wow, amazing, you must be very good at your job to be manager" She was taking this all in, setting herself up "So... Being in the weather patrol you must have a lot of interaction with clouds." She nodded "Well then, which one is most comfy?" I faked genuine curiosity to get her to slip up. Once again it worked, this was easy. She was pointing to it when she caught herself and turned to face me angrily.

"Grrrr! Why you little-"

"Last I checked I was bigger than you"

"RAGH!" She launched herself at me. I widened my eyes and dove to the right. Maybe I went to far, I didn't want this to happen!

She stopped herself in mid air and turned to face me, fury in her eyes. Wow she's pretty easy to rile up. Wait. Hold up.

"Guys!?" I looked over at them. I had absolutely no idea what they were dong just standing there. Literally doing nothing but standing. It made me wonder what they were doing earlier when me and Dash were having our little bout.

(Earlier)

Twilight stood still as she watched her new, well what she hoped to be, friend bickering with Rainbow, she wondered why. She looked over at her friends. Applejack looked like she was trying _really_ hard not to laugh. Pinkie was still looking over things for Ignitus' party, Fluttershy was trying to hide away from the scene in front of her and Rarity was still staring at Ignitus' with a small smile on her face.

A startled "Guys!?" interrupted her from her musings and she looked over to see Rainbow trying to pounce Ignitus.

(Normal)

"Could I get a little help here Twi?" I was starting to get worried about them. Although Applejack looks like she's trying her hardest not to laugh. Maybe I did do something right.

"Rainbow!" The shout from Twilight distracted Dash enough for me to get out of her immediate sight.

"You shouldn't attack friends like that, even if provoked" with this she turned and glared at me slightly while I looked away innocently and whistled.

Rainbow grit her teeth and nodded, coming to land beside Twilight, giving me a scathing look which I knew not to respond to. Even so I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

A Snort. Giggles. The three of us looked over to the others to see a very strained looking Applejack trying with all her might not to laugh. But even she could not help but succumb to it.

"BWAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA" She continued on like that for a little while, trying to get her breath back. She came close but then she would look at Dash and start all over again.

When she calmed down enough to breath and speak somewhat coherently Twilight gave her a light scolding "Applejack, it's not nice to laugh at somepony being made fun of, even if the way it happened was kinda funny." With this she let out a few giggles of her own. Dash just looked at them with a betrayed look on her face.

"Traitors" she muttered under her breath.

Hearing the other girls laugh brought Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy out of their stupor, though Fluttershy... Not so much.

"Aww what did I miss?" cried Pinkie Pie which just brought a whole new round of laughter to Twilight and Applejack.


	4. Chapter 4

**First person POV**

"So how did you get your cutie mark?" The Mane Six had been taking me across Ponyville to get to know me better as it seems for some reason Twilight took it upon herself to be my friend, surprisingly no one had asked about where I was from yet which... honestly I have no idea why it doesn't really make any sense... maybe it was because Ponyville got regular passer-byes who stayed here? I don't know.

"Huh?" I hadn't really been paying attention to what she was saying as I had been looking at all the different fauna and flora around, thinking. Wow. This place was a lot better than Earth that's for sure.

Rainbow cleared her throat, It must have been her that asked. "I said 'How did you get your cutie mark? And um what is it? It looks almost like a machine'" She looked at me expectantly, so did the others.

My cutie mark- Crap. I turned to look at my flank with what I hoped was a reminiscing face because I had absolutely no idea what was back there. Huh it wasn't that bad. It was a motor engine with flames around it, Pretty sweet actually, I like it.

"Well" I started "I love to tinker with different odds and ends and machines." I saw that they recoiled slightly at that, no doubt being reminded of the Flim Flam Brothers. "But I'm not like the Flim Flam Bros. I heard what they tried to do to the farm, sorry about that Applejack" She just smiled lightly and nodded "My machines don't run on magic because, well, as you can see I am a pegasus, I don't have magic. And fire has always been a big part of my life so eh yeah..." I grew a little quiet at that and they seemed to notice. I cheered up though, they didn't need to know, 'sides, I was over it.

"Machines that don't run on magic!? How can that be possible?" Twilight grew incredibly interested at this and I silently sweat dropped at her enthusiasm. "Well uh let me give you a brief explanation." I began to get a little worked up. I did love machines after all. "Well some run on electricity and some run on a fossil fuel called oil." They grew confused at that, probably wondering how oils could be used to power anything. "I'm not talking about oils like skin treatment oils or vegetable oils, It's called Fuel Oil, or rather Petrol. Fuel Oil like I said is a fossil fuel and what a fossil fuel is, is generations of the compressed remains of animals and plants, an example being coal, a condensed solid variation of fossil fuels. The others are petroleum, which is what oil is processed from, and natural gasses. Do you understand so far?" Twilight nodded looking positively immersed in what I was saying and was taking notes, Applejack looked quite dumbfounded, Pinkie wasn't paying attention with Dash right there with her, Fluttershy was still frightened of me and I wasn't sure if Rarity got it or not but she was looking at me quite intently. I decided to continue for Twilights sake. "Anyway it isn't the actual _oil_ that makes it work but rather the fume it gives off, called Octane, when you burn it. The process is called deflagration, occurring in the engine which is where the whole thing takes place really, also the thing on my cutie mark. Energy is obtained from the combustion of gasoline by the conversion of a hydrocarbon to carbon dioxide and water. The combustion of octane follows this reaction: 2 C8H18 + 25 O2 → 16 CO2 + 18 H2O, the energy comes from burning the octane in other words. The energy is converted to useful mechanical motion by the engine after the engine burns the Octane for the energy and bingo mechanical movement. Then there is also Electric Motors which convert electrical energy into mechanical motion. There are others but I regularly only use Electrical motors and what I just explained to you, Heat Engines." I didn't mention the drawback of heat engines, which was the smog they created but I had a fix to that anyway. Twilight looked very impressed on my knowledge of something she didn't know about. The others didn't have a clue as to what happened, I probably gave them a headache when I came to the formula.

"You call that brief!?" Rainbow practically shrieked. "That explanation went on for ages!"

Twilight just rolled her eyes. "Rainbow it was only a 10 minute lecture, it probably just barely covered the basics and I have to say I'm very impressed." I nodded at that, I was pretty sure I go some of it wrong anyway, I wasn't very good at describing things. "Where did you learn about all this?"

I froze for a moment, mentally panicking. Oh I have had to tell so many lies and it's only been two days! Less if you don't count the time I have spent asleep. Oh dear... Wait. Perfect!

"Well I didn't really learn about it _here_ I learned about it during my time in the Griffin Kingdom." They all looked interested now, they were most likely wondering where I came from but wanted me to tell them. "They have a project over there about this and I'm one of the main researchers into it. The only downside is this process creates pollution but I know how a fix for that. This project is top secret and if you tell people they ill deny the existence of this so DON'T tell anyone, I'm only telling you guys because you have been so kind and welcoming to me here."

"That explains why you weren't used to magic" Twilight supplied and I nodded.

"Speakin' of ya here, why were ya flyin' above tha Everfree Forest?" Applejack wondered, squinting slightly at me to try to determine if my answer would be truthful or not.

I quickly responded with what was to be my next course of action. "I was thinking of moving to the area. The project is very close to completion and they don't need me over there any more, seeing as how the project is going to be revealed to the pubic in a couple of years." _'Hopefully that statement wont come back to bite me in the future, it might not considering the truth could be revealed before then _*_sigh_* _it most probably will.'_

"Speaking of my moving here, are there any houses available? Also I'm going to need a job to pay for it." I smiled ruefully. "The currency in the Griffin Kingdom doesn't convert to Bits, as you know."

"I know of cloud house you can buy, it's close to mine, recently built and cheap too." Rainbow announced offhandedly. Her eyes suddenly eyes lit up in excitement though. "We can be can be neighbours!" She said that with a lot of enthusiasm. I raised an eyebrow in response. "Really? How much?" "20,000 Bits" I looked at her in shock, had I been drinking something it would have been the most glorious spit take anyone has ever seen. "20,000? That sounds very cheap for a house..." "Not really" She replied. "My house is practically a mansion and it only cost me 150,000 Bits" And from what I had seen of her house on the show, it was. I frowned slightly. "It's just that, where I'm from, the price would be from 300,000 upwards for just a normal house." "In Griffin Currency." I quickly amended "It just seems like a bit of a rip-off for the salesman." She let out a low whistle "300,000!?" She wondered incredulously "Man the Griffin Kingdom sure has high prices, my house is practicall a mansion and it only cost me 200,000 bits." "It doesn't matter." I assured. "If you say so." She replied. "And as for the job, I can get you in to the Weather Patrol, we can always use new 'recruits'" She grinned a very predator-like grin a me after she said that. I wonder why...

Lost in my musings I was startled when Twilight spoke up, reminding me about the others. "If you want you can stay with me for as long as you need to get the money." These guys are way to kind to people, I love this place all ready. "Thanks Twilight, that sounds like a good idea to me." I grinned at her and missed the slightly irritated and saddened look from Rarity after I agreed to me staying at Twilights.

"Excuse me!" Pinkie exclaimed. "But we have to go and um do... stuff. Yeah stuff! Come back to the library in say-" She looked at a watch on her hoof that wasn't there a second ago. "- Two hours? Ok great bye!" She sped off taking the girls with her leaving me standing there with a dumbfounded expression on my face. _'Oh well'_ I sighed _'Pinkie will be Pinkie, what was it she said? Two hours? More than enough time to look around Ponyville and maybe meet some people- ponies along the way__.'_

* * *

I judged that it took about and hour and ten minutes to find my way around the whole town. _'Man, for a town that looks big, you sure can manoeuvre around it quickly'_ I hadn't visited Sweet Apple Acres yet but I was planning to roam the orchards another time, hopefully with permission and a guide, they're not kidding when they say 'Acres' that place is huge. Aside from those thoughts I was deeply unnerved by the lack of ponies anywhere, in fact, the ones I did see got whisked away whenever I look away for even just a second. _'Though the silence was quite nice'_ Living on the farm was enjoyable for many reasons, one of them was because of the peace and quiet of it. _'Speaking of the farm, I wonder how things are over there' _It was a gloomy thought but I couldn't help but feel sad about my transportation here, I wondered if time passed the same here as it did there. It would be reassuring to know. I desperately hoped that it didn't pass quicker. _'Best not to dwell on that which I have no control over'_

I made my way to Fluttershy's cottage to look at the clock to see how much time that I had left. On the way I thought about what I'd miss most about my transformation. _'Fingers definitely, also I have absolutely no idea where my privates went, I know they're there somewhere though'_

I saw that I had at least twenty minutes left before I had to get to the library so I decided to head there early. When I arrived I saw Pinkie ordering some ponies on a job when suddenly her ear started to twitch and she started to shake uncontrollably when she stopped she looked like she was considering this for a moment before she looked around in a panic before she did a complete one-eighty and her eyes were trained on me and she noticeably froze up. I raised an eyebrow at this. This was like a trigger as instantly she started to order the other ponies back inside library. She sent one last look my way that I wasn't able to decipher before rushing in and slamming the door behind herself.

Cautiously I made my way over to the door and rested my head against the door trying to hear... whatever was going on in there. I could hear whispers a _click_ of what sounded like a light switch being flipped.

I backed away from the door and attempted to look in through the window. If I knew Pinkie Pie, and I had a pretty good idea, this was a surprise party._'There's nothing better to crash than a surprise party, especially a Pinkie Pie Party.'_ I thought with a snicker. She probably wouldn't be angry but then again she was pretty upset when she thought Applejack broke a Pinkie Promise, sheesh, she was _pretty_ angry about that... No matter, she could take a joke, she _was_ Pinkie Pie after all, Element of Laughter and all that.

The windows were blocked by something, figures. I looked for another way in and only noticed an unlocked window on the upper floor. _'__Damn. __I can't fly yet. __W__ell... no time like the present as the saying goes, aw __I hope I can do this, it will be so worth it.'_

I tried to get into the mindset and crouched into a steady position. I pressed my hoof to my wings to get my nervous system recognising the muscle movement. Before all... this happened and I was a human, still weird I'm able to get over it so quickly, I think I still thought I was in a coma or something, it was insane actually but I believe reality so I'll just have to adapt to being a pony. I still wonder what's happening to my grandparents though. Anyway back to my previous train of thought, before I was a pony I was able to move my ears and nose. I did this by making the nervous system recognise the tendons and muscles to move them. It was probably more complicated than that but that was how I did it. Though it took some practice, I always remembered it to be easy.

Nonetheless I was able to get them moving, knew it was easy. But, although they were moving, they were moving independently, I wouldn't be able to fly like this. Trying to get them moving together, I halted their movement and started again. It was working and I actually had to fight to keep myself off the ground. I started beating them harder and lifted off the ground, I celebrated silently in my head. I looked up to see the window directly in front of me. _'Huh, odd.' _Nonetheless I made my way over to the window, or I would have if I was able to move forward, or backward or any other direction for that matter. I was stuck in the same spot, just elevated off the ground. I had no idea how to move forward. While I was contemplating what to do, my wings were getting tired and the only way I was still doing this was because of my endurance when a sudden, crazy, likely to fail plan formed, all I had to do was climb a few more feet.

Elevated high enough I cancelled movement of my wings and began to fall. Spreading my wings in a glider-like fashion, I steered my body towards the window and when I was close started to flap my wings again to keep me stationary. The window directly in front of me, I opened it with my hoof before getting a good grip on the window sill. With effort I managed to get in through the window.

I laid down on the floor, panting. Doing that had taken a lot out of me and I hoped I hadn't taken too long. Gathering my breath I looked around the room which looked remarkably familiar. Noticing the strewn about duvet I remembered that this was the room I woke up in.

The door was unlocked so I made my way downstairs stealthily, silently playing the Mission Impossible music in my head.

Leaning against the door I heard nothing. Silently I opened the door to see all the ponies gathered there (all of Ponyville by the looks of it, which was quite impressive actually) looking impatiently at the door.

I spotted my prey by the banner and cake, behind all the other ponies. I gathered my breath and quietly crept up behind her, leaned right up to her ear and shouted.

"SURPRISE PINKIE PIE!"

She screamed and jumped about three feet in the air and did a complete one-eighty, skittering away slightly, to see me rolling across the ground laughing. I could hardly catch my breath and I was tearing up slightly. For a moment no one did anything, then it looked like Pinkie was steadily growing angrier and angrier while her friends looked on in concern and I was still laughing. I looked up and my face filled with dread as I saw a _very_ steamed off Pinkie Pie looking down to me.

Everything was silent as I prayed to whatever gods that were out there that my death would be quick and painless (and if possible, avenged) before a snort escaped from Pinkie. My face changed to one of confusion as she apparently couldn't hold it in any more and broke down right next to me. I looked on at her for a bit before her laughing eventually stated me back up again.

"Th-the look on your face!" Pinkie Pie managed to gasp out before starting up all over again.

"My face!?" I asked incredulously still giggling. "You should have how high you jumped and boy, you sure can scream!" This started us both back up again and the other ponies just looked between each other unsure if they were supposed to interrupt us or not. It was probably a bad idea for them to do so, we'd probably infect them with our hysterical laughter.

Eventually Applejack sought out to end this madness as she called out to us. "Ah Pinkie, Ignitus? Ah really think we should get started on tha party." Sure enough all the other ponies agreed. I slowly calmed down and got to my hooves, still snickering, and offered my hoof to the still giggling Pinkie who accepted it graciously.

"Well I think the regular party starting 'Surprise' has already been delivered" Pinkie stated whilst staring notably at me. "So lets just get this party started!" A chorus of cheers erupted form the other ponies as the party had officially gotten under way.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was extremely fun to write and I suspect the next one will be too.**

**Disclaimer: Figured I might as well do these every fifth chapter, DON'T OWN MLP, don't really wnat to actually, they're most probably better writers than me.**

* * *

**First Person POV**

Greatest. Party. Of my life. This was even better then that bachelor party I attended when Eric was engaged, and it was really something to pull that off. I mean seriously that party was wild and the amount of ponies there... well I'm surprised that ALL of Ponyville was able to fit in there. Maybe it was a part of Pinkie's reality bending powers. She appeared out of a disposable cup when I managed to get Fluttershy talking, a freaking 350ml cup! And Fluttershy didn't even do so much as bat an eyelid at it. Shows how odd this place is. Still a pretty nice place though.

The thing was, it's been ten days since the party, meaning I'd been here twelve days, and I _still_ hadn't found a job. I was feeling like a free-loader and made sure to help Twilight whenever she needed it. Rainbow offered me the spot on the Weather Patrol but then I'd owe her. I tried baking at Sugar Cube Corner, they should have been labelled 'Eat this and you'll either get superpowers or die'. Thought I'd take a shot at helping Applejack on the farm only it's not a farm, it's an orchard and I have only dealt with corn and the like, I didn't know the first thing about apples other than that I like to eat the red ones. I contemplated helping Rarity but then I would have to be around _clothes _all day, I'd had enough friends of the female gender to tell me how that'd turn out. I'd probably have to model for her too. I shivered at that. It looks like there was no other choice, I was gonna have to accept Rainbow's offer.

I got up from my comfy bed and made my way downstairs to inquire where Rainbow was, only to see her about to knock on my bedroom door. Raising an eyebrow I let her in, as she did so I moved over to one of the rooms chairs and sat down. Rainbow looked a little stressed and clearly wanted to say something.

"I need your help!" She blurted. If I wasn't intrigued before I was now. It wasn't often Rainbow asked for help.

Making a go on motion with my hoof she continued. "With the summer sun celebration approaching in a week" Something started to bug me about what she said there. "We haven't been bringing enough rain down on schedule as to keep the good weather. This means we need to have a _massive_ storm and I just don't have enough available pegasus ponies to help. I need you to go to Cloudsdale and ask the mayor their for any able bodied pegasi to come and help." She then reached into a saddlebag I hadn't noticed earlier and took out an envelope. "That's an official request from the Mayor to give to Cloudsdale's Mayor, should get the pegasi we need."

"And why did you pick me? Surely there are others able bodied enough to do this?" I was sceptical about why she needed_ me _to do this.

"I just- They aren't available, the storm's gonna be big, they need to be ready. Only pegasi in the Weather Patrol will be able to do this, that's why I'm asking you to go and recruit the other pegasi. If you do this I'll get you a job on the Weather Patrol, what do ya say?" I looked at her stone faced, this was perfect but I couldn't let anything up. "Please? If you don't do this, with all my minor slip ups this could lose me my job!" She was looking at me with the puppy dog eyes and I was going to give in anyway.

"Fine I'll do it, but I'll be expecting that job Rainbow Das-" I was cut off from saying more by a squeal and a hug from a grateful pegasus.

"Thanyouthanyouthankyouthankyo-" "All right all right already, get off will you? Don't forget my job though"

"I wont!" She replied, dashing out of the room. I allowed a grin to cover my face. That couldn't have gone better at all. Woohoo! Job for me!

I then realised something. "Wait Rainbow when do I leave!?" But it was too late, she was long gone. _'Well, what now genius?'_ I suppose I'd just leave and get it over with. Better make sure Twilight knows where I am though.

Making my way downstairs I entered upon what was once the library/living room and was now a complete _mess_ with Twilight sitting in the middle, shaking and looking a litle like she did in the episode where she cast the _want it need it_ spell.

"Twilight what's going on-" Before I could blink she had teleported right in front of me, grabbing my face and looking me directly in the eye, her own twitching.

"Ignitus you have to help me!" Cue groan. "I have so much work that needs to be done before the Summer Sun Celebration," Twilight, Summer Sun Celebration, this was nagging at me, I just knew it was something important."I mean look at the list!" I then noticed a _giant_ list stretching from the ceiling to the floor and still going after that. It effectively dropped my jaw and pushed all thought aside when I realised that all this work was Twilights.

"Twilight! What- Why do you have so much work to do?" I demanded, bewildered.

"Princess Celestia assigned it to me, she normally has various planners for this but _all _of them were busy!" That seemed slightly suspicious. "I tried but I've only gotten a quarter of them done. It's been three weeks since she gave it to me! Minus the twelve days you've been here!" At this I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I _need_ your help" She looked at me desperately, I wasn't about to say no, I just couldn't.

She had calmed down slightly but still looked on edge. I couldn't resist it. "Sure, but I have to get a job done for Rainbow, she asked me first." She then looked confused. "Rainbow? When did she get here?" She must have been so worried she hadn't noticed her. "She was here just earlier- You know what nevermind. I just have to go to Cloudsdale, recruit some ponies for a big rainstorm and get back. I'll help you then ok?" She nodded hesitantly and got back to whatever it was she was doing before.

During the twelve days I've been here I was practising my flying. It was hard at first but became as easy as walking, probably ingrained into pegasus DNA or something. I was pretty fast too. I was a little slower than the average express train back home, definitely slower than Rainbow. I'd also been studying maps of Equestria. I estimated it would take an hour to reach Canterlot. I'd take a breather there before it would take another hour and a half to reach Cloudsdale. I'd probably go directly from there to Ponyville taking an hour and fifty minutes. All in all I'd be gone for a while.

* * *

My breathing was laboured as I landed in Canterlot. Jeez I'd be panting like a dog when I got to Cloudsdale. I rested on the ground for a second catching my breath. I immediately noticed the ponies looking down their snouts at me. The snootiness levels in this place were almost tangible.

I looked around for somewhere to eat. I faintly remember something about a Donut Joe's...

* * *

I was gasping when I crashed down in Cloudsdale. My stomach was feeling quite bad from the amount of donuts I had ingested. They were just so good. I sat up and looked around. Huh, I landed in front of the Mayor's building, lucky me. I walked up to the front door to the building and was answered by a light blue stallion with a well-kept black mane and tail.

"Yes?"

"I have a letter for the Mayor of Cloudsdale from the mayor of Ponyville." I responded, showing him the letter. He nodded.

"Ah yes that would be me. May I enquire as to what it is for?"

I handed over the letter. "The Ponyville Weather Patrol have missed out on some periods of rain and has to have a storm to satisfy the water needs. We need more pegasi to handle the storm."

"Ah I see. All right it shouldn't be a problem then. Tell her she has my word that her request shall be fulfilled. Ah when does she need them?"

"I assume as soon as you're able to." I replied hesitantly. Rainbow didn't say when she needed them, just that she needed them.

"Ah all right then, as soon as we're able, she should have them soon. Now I have to go, ta ta!" He then closed the door on me leaving me standing at the entrance. That was a bit rude. Didn't matter, now I get to go back...Great...

* * *

I was dying when I got back. The repeated journeys had my muscles burning, my wings about to fall off and what felt like my lungs collapsing. It was a tired me that crawled my way to Rainbow's house only to realise that her house was in the sky. I whimpered and slowly flew up to her house, hoping she's be there. If she wasn't I was going to raid her fridge, I decided. I ended up just flying through the walls into her living room. Quite easy seeing as her house was made of _clouds_. She certainly looked startled when I did that though, as she didn't move out of the way in time to avoid me crashing into her. Which I did. Groaning I got of her and collapsed on the floor, laying there.

"What was that for Ignitus?" She said irritably before sudden realisation washed over her face. I'm assuming this as I was currently face down on the ground, not moving at all. "Ignitus!" She rolled me over on to my back. "What did they say? Will they send more pegasi? They will wont they?" She gasped. "Ohmygosh, what if they wont? We wont be able to-" I then cut her off.

"Rainbow."

"Yes?"She leaned in towards me expectantly.

"Shut up".

She leaned back, visibly annoyed. "Well? What did they say then?" She was looking at me with an irritated look. "They said yes and that the pegasi will arrive soon." She brightened considerably and proceeded to crush the newly regained air out of my lungs.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyothankyouthankyoutahnkyou!" She then squeezed even harder, turning my face a nice choking shade of purple.

"Rainbow- Gack! I- Urk! Can't breathe!" She immediately let go of me, leaving me to gulp in huge amounts of air on the ground.

"Sorry" She grinned sheepishly. It then looked like she realised something. "Oh! I've got to go tell the Mayor and get the other pegasi ready. Thanks again! And don't worry about the job! You've definitely got it!" She then left me to recover the air she squeezed out of me.

_'That's it then'_ I thought._ 'Definitely raiding her fridge'_

* * *

After feeling like I had successfully raided her fridge and I had a satisfied stomach I made my way back to Twilight's house. My wings still ached so I chose to instead walk peacefully through the town rather than fly to her house. I was passing Sugar Cube corner and saw Pinkie Pie still trying to scrape all the cupcake of the walls along with Mr. & Mrs. Cake, may I remind you that this cupcake is green, slightly bubbling and _moving_. I quickly moved on hoping they wouldn't notice me.

When I figured I had gotten far enough away I looked back to see that they had currently lost three mops and were fending it of with blowtorches and fire extinguishers. Pinkie looked almost demonic and I realized the... _thing_ had just eaten all the cupcakes she made after I made a mess of the first batch, which was currently the thing they were fending off. _'Note to self,_ _never cook again'._

I went up to the library and saw the door slightly ajar and the lights off. Cautiously I opened the door and peered inside Seeing nothing because of the darkness I fumbled for the light switch beside the door. With a _click_ I discovered a sight which I was sure would leave me jumping at shadows for weeks.

The library was a mess. Bits of furniture and the remains of various books covered the whole of the downstairs are and Twilight was in the middle of it all staring at the the list. Twilight was _beyond_ the sorry state she was in when she broke down over not having anything to report. It was as if she had left insanity and created a whole new level of crazy, probably to be called the 'Twilight syndrome'. Her eyes nearly encompassed her whole face with her pupils and irises minuscule pinpricks, her crazy smile had gotten bigger with teeth parted in the middle for the added effect of heaving breathing, her mane was indescribably. The list of tasks had most of the things crossed out. Wow I was gone about three and a half hours and she did that much all ready? Crazies sure work fast...

I noticed Spike over in the corner in a mostly destroyed fort of books hugging his tail and sucking his thumb, scared completely out of his mind. I decided to head over to him to try calm him down, mainly because I didn't want to deal with 'Twilight Syndrome' over there.

As quietly as I could with hooves I made my way over to one of the destroyed sides of the fort. "Spike!" I whispered urgently, hoping to catch his attention. He looked to me briefly in hope before it was replaced by the fear that was there before. "Go away" He muttered. "I wish you hallucinations would leave me alone..." I recoiled a bit. Hallucinations really? What had happened to him? "Spike" I reached out to him and shook him slightly. "Spike, buddy, could you please tell me what happened here? He looked shocked "None of the hallucinations could touch me before and not go through me..." He muttered in a surprised tone, eyes widening slightly. I got frustrated at this. Picking him and shaking him slightly I yelled as quietly as I could, hoping to get the message across. "That's because I'm not a hallucination! It's me, the real Ignitus!" A look of rejoice appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to celebrate before his look of rejoice turned to one of horror.

Because standing at the same entrance to the book fort I came through was the currently insane Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
